project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
2D Dream Fever
2D Dream Fever (二次元ドリームフィーバー Nijigen Dream Fever) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da PolyphonicBranch. Può essere sbloccato cancellando The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Liriche Giapponese=追撃　妄想　墜落 心神　喪失　逃走 脳内　物質　生成 感情　供給　過剰 人格　侵食　抑制 網膜　感応　幻覚 存在　確信　猜疑 制御　不能　理解　不能 斬新　反響　狂乱 衝動　分裂　限界 傲慢　暗躍　推論 精神　崩壊　退場 生存　感覚　忘却 劣等　防衛　拒絶 核心　肯定　慢心 解明　不能　支配　不能 期待した未来からカーブを描く ぼくわっぱっぱっぱらのいあ 咲いちゃったんだ 決して怪しいモノではありません 選択肢を間違えた孤独な独裁者 画面を越えて虹の向こうへ 馬鹿が湧いたトップニュース シナプスつないで会いに往く 経験値不足　電脳遊戯 リンクたどって妄想追って 馬鹿が湧いた連鎖反応 蔓延している 病名：二次元ドリームフィーバー 機械仕掛けのカラスが泣いた 発条切れて肝心な所で かわいたわいた何がわいたか 偏食家のセリフ　真似した だってまってのパレード参列 影踏みあったら居ない子ダレダ？ 公開処刑のスパムだらけで 逆再生のマジックショー 白い目　振り向く　洗脳 標的　定め　連帯感 痛い　痛いのはちょっとまって 忘れましょ　もう忘れましょ 22と1だけの論理をかざす ぼくわっぱっぱっぱらのいあ 咲いちゃったんだ こんな僕を取り残して回るんだ 選択肢を決められた哀れな独善者 画面を越えて虹の向こうへ きっと君も喜ぶんじゃん あの日のまま止まった現実 逃げ込んだ先は電脳遊戯 リンクたどって会いに往くよ きっと君に繋がってるんじゃん 蔓延している 病名：二次元ドリームフィーバー|-|Romaji=tsuigeki mousou tsuiraku shinshin soushitsu tousou nounai busshitsu seisei kanjou kyoukyuu kanjou jinkaku shinshoku yokusei moumako kannou genkaku sonzai kakushin saigi seigyo funou rikai funou zanshin hankyou kyouran shoudou bunretsu genkai gouman anyaku suiron seishin houkai taijou seizon kankaku boukyaku rettou bouuei kyouzetsu kakushin koutei manshin kaimei funou shihai funou kitai shita mirai kara CURVE o egaku boku wa pa pa PARANOIA saichattan da kesshite ayashii mono dewaarimasen sentakushi o machigaeta kodoku na dokusaisha gamen o koete niji no mukou e baka ga waita TOP NEWS SYNAPSE tsunaide ai ni yuku keikenchibusoku dennou yuugi LINK tadotte mousou otte baka ga waita rensa hannou manen shiteiru byoumei: nijigen DREAM FEVER kikaijikake no karasu ga naita zenmai kirete kanjin na tokoro de kawaita waita nani ga waita ka henshokuka no serifu mane shita datte matte no PARADE sanretsu kage fumiattara inai ko dare da? koukai shokei no SPAM darake de gyakusaisei no MAGIC SHOW shiroi me furimuku sennou hyouteki sadame rentaikan itai itai no wa chotto matte wasuremasho mou wasuremasho nijuuni to ichi dake no ronri o kazasu boku wa pa pa PARANOIA saichattan da konna boku o torinokoshite mawarun da sentakushi o kimerareta aware na dokuzensha gamen o koete niji no mukou e kitto kimi mo yorokobun jan ano hi no mama tomatta REAL nigekonda saki wa dennou yuugi LINK tadotte ai ni yuku yo kitto kimi ni tsunagatterun jan manen shiteiru byoumei: nijigen DREAM FEVER|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Pursuit Delusion Crash Mind Lose Escape Brain Matter Create Emotion Supply Overflow Personality Intrusion Repress Retina Response Hallucinate Existence Certitude Doubt Out of Control Beyond Comprehension Innovation Reaction Madness Impulse Schism Limit Arrogance Machination Deduction Spirit Collapse Departure Life Sensation Oblivion Inferiority Defense Denial Core Affirmation Conceit Resolution Imposibble Command Impossible Veering off on a curve from the future I expected My p-p-paranoia Has gone and bloomed on me No, there's nothing suspicious about me I'm just a lonely despot who made the wrong choice Beyond the screen, over the rainbow Headlines excite the foolish masses I connect synapses to go see you You don't have enough XP for this video game Click the links to chase the delusion Chain reactions excite the foolish masses It's gone viral And the name of the disease: 2D Dream Fever A clockwork crow caws Somewhere vital, a mainspring has blown Something dry springs, but what sprang up? Mimicking the words of a picky eater Hurrying up to join the parade Who's the missing kid playing shadow tag? With nothing but public execution spasm It's a magic show played in reverse White eyes turn to face me, brainwashed They've picked a target for solidarity Just hold off on the pain, the pain Let's forget, forget already Holding up your logic of 22 and 1 My p-p-paranoia Has gone and bloomed on me Now it spins, leaving me behind I'm a sad selfish brat whose choice was made for her Beyond the screen, over the rainbow I know you'll enjoy it too The real world that stopped on that day Fled into a video game I clicked the links to go see you I know they connect to you It's going viral And the name of the disease: 2D Dream Fever Video Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012